organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Coat
Black Coats are a type of clothing that protect against Darkness. Contrary to popular misconceptions, they are coats and not cloaks Material and Usage The Black Coats are made of a unique material that prevents Darkness from entering the body, and prevents detection through the use of Darkness. Thus, they minimize, if not altogether eliminate, the threat of using Corridors of Darkness and other travel through the Realm of Darkness. By warding off dark detection, it is also possible to, at times, avoid Heartless or other enemies that use Darkness. The material is naturally black, rather thick and stiff, and weather resistant. It is difficult to bleach and dye, so it is rarely seen in other colors. Design left|thumb|220px|Good for hiding your identity Basic Black Coat The generic Black Coat is simply a long black trench coat with thick stitching, with a round hood that extends far over the face to hide it, and a large silver zipper with two pulls on the front. It has silver drawstrings with large, diamond-shaped silver tassels and a silver chain on the breast. Return Member's Coat The Black Coats worn by Organization Return varied little from the traditional Black Coat design, other than having a silver Nobody insignia on each lower sleeve, and different tassels on the drawstrings. Many members wore belts over their coats. Eternal Member's Coat 150px|right|thumb|Xyal in the OE coat The Black Coats worn by Organization Eternal were completely redesigned to stand out from the crowd. Rather than zip up the middle, these new coats close slightly to the right, and are buckled closed. On the right sleeve, members wear colored bands representing their rank within the Organization. On the left sleeve is a white Nobody insignia, and on the back is a large white Eternal emblem. Eternal Field Commander's Coat High-ranking members of Organization Eternal are allowed to wear these Field Commander's Coats. Designed by Xiron, they were made to withstand many long and arduous missions. Unlike traditional Black Coats, these coats are actually bleached to a dull biege, with the intent of being stained and dyed by foliage and the elements when on missions to induce natural camouflage. They are fairly thick, short, and short-sleeved, with larger hoods. Dark gray secondary sleeves can be attached under these to make the coat long sleeved, and a similar dark gray "capelet" can be added to the bottom that buttons closed in the front to make it appear as a trenchcoat, to provide for either warmer or cooler climates. A tiny Eternal emblem is embroidered onto each sleeve, but no other Nobody marking can be seen on the coat itself. They come with a pair of white leather braces emblazoned with the Nobody insignia, and a matching white leather utility belt. For Hire Member's Coat Personalized Designs Many Nobodies, both in and out of Organizations, will often make their own designs to wear, ranging from simple alterations of the basic coat to colorful new designs. Gallery Image:Members Coat Design.jpg|Designs for the OE Member's Coat Image:Commander Coat.jpg|Designs for the OE Commander's Coat Image:CoatDesignSarixk.jpg|Designs for the 4Hire Member's Coat Image:Raxcoat.jpg|Designs for Raxen's Personal Coat See Also Category:Equipment